Taylor Lautner
|luogo di nascita = Grand Rapids |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |coniuge 1 = |figli = }} Taylor Lautner ( ) è un attore statunitense. Biografia Taylor Lautner è nato a Grand Rapids, in Michigan, figlio di Deborah e Dan Lautner, ha una sorella più piccola di nome Makena. Lautner è cresciuto come Cattolico romano Rolling Stone magazine, December 10, 2009 – Issue #1093, "Taylor Lautner’s Wild Ride". Interviewed by Neil Strauss, (Commentary; “His father, Dan, is an airline pilot with a master's degree in clinical psychology. His mother, Deb, was a project manager at Herman Miller, the office-equipment manufacturer. They are still married, took Lautner regularly to their Catholic church, supported him from an early age and taught him a strong work ethic and a sense of morality.”), Retrieved on April 25, 2010. a |Hudsonville, Michigan, e frequentò la Jamestown Elementary School fino all'età di undici anni, quando la famiglia si trasferì in California. Tra le sue origini si annoverano discendenti di derivazione francese, olandese, tedesca e nativa americana, più specificatamente di etnia Ottawa e Potawatomi. Sport All'età di sei anni comincia a studiare karate allenandosi nella Fabiano's Karate School in Holland, Michigan. Dopo un anno comincia a partecipare e a vincere dei tornei. Inizia ad allenarsi con il sette volte campione del mondo di karate, Mike Chat e quando ha otto anni chiede di rappresentare il suo paese nella divisione dei dodicenni nel World Karate Association dove si mette alla prova diventando campione Junior World Forms and Weapons e vincendo tre medaglie d'oro. La sua carriera di sportivo nelle arti marziali continua con successo e nel 2003 a undici anni si classifica nella prima posizione mondiale del NASKA's Black Belt Open Forms, Musical Weapons, Traditional Weapons e Traditional Forms. All'età di dodici anni aveva già vinto tre campionati mondiali juniores. Carriera All'età di sette anni , il suo istruttore di arti marziali lo persuade ad andare ad un'audizione per una parte nella pubblicità di Burger King a Los Angeles. Nonostante l'esito negativo Lautner decide di voler tentare una carriera nel mondo della recitazione. Per questo motivo si trasferisce con la sua famiglia in California per seguire la carriera d'attore a tempo pieno e poter essere presente ai numerosi provini. Nel 2006 partecipa allo spot pubblicitario della Kellogg's Nel 2001 il regista giapponese Makoto Yokoyama lo sceglie per interpretare il ruolo da bambino del protagonista nel film di azione Shadow Fury dove reciterà accanto a Pat Morita. Nello stesso anno interpreta un piccolo ruolo nella serie televisiva Summerland. Nel 2002 presta la voce come doppiatore di alcuni personaggi nel cartone animato Scooby-Doo. Tra il 2003 e il 2004 partecipa a due episodi dello show comico di Bernie Mac The Bernie Mac Show. Nel 2004 partecipa ad un episodio della serie televisiva Tutto in famiglia con Damon Wayans e Tisha Campbell-Martin. Nel 2005 arriva alla notorietà mondiale interpretando il ruolo di Sharkboy nel film fantastico Le avventure di Sharkboy e Lavagirl in 3-D diretto dal regista Robert Rodríguez dove recita accanto ad attori del calibro di David Arquette e Kristin Davis che nella pellicola interpretano i genitori. Sempre nel 2005 presta la voce in due episodi del cartone animato Duck Dodgers le avventure spaziali di Duffy Duck e in due episodi del cartone animato Danny Phantom, prodotto dalla Nickelodeon. Nello stesso anno interpreta uno dei figli di Eugene Levy nel film comico Il ritorno della scatenata dozzina accanto ad attori come Steve Martin e Bonnie Hunt e partecipa ad un episodio della sit com americana Love, Inc.. Nel 2006 doppia uno dei personaggi del cartone animato He's a Bully, Charlie Brown che vede come protagonisti i personaggi dei Peanuts creati da Charles Schulz. La svolta nella sua carriera avviene nel 2007 quando la regista Catherine Hardwicke lo sceglie per il ruolo di Jacob Black nel film Twilight, prima pellicola tratta dalla saga di Twilight della scrittrice statunitense Stephenie Meyer. Nel 2008 grazie agli incassi ottenuti dal film, la Summit Entertainment decide di avviare il sequel tratto dal secondo romanzo della saga, intitolato New Moon. All'annuncio del sequel, sono cominciate a girare indiscrezioni sul fatto che il regista Chris Weitz, chiamato dalla produzione per sostituire la Hardwicke, avesse intenzione di non affidare a Lautner il ruolo di Jacob Black in New Moon, dato che l'attore non rispecchia le aspettative dei cambiamenti fisici del personaggio del libro. Le indiscrezioni indicavano come sostituto di Lautner l'attore americano di origine filippina Michael Copon, già visto nella serie tv Power Rangers: Time Force del 2001 nel ruolo di uno dei protagonisti. Il 7 gennaio 2009 Lautner venne confermato per interpretare il ruolo di Jacob Black nel secondo film della saga The Twilight Saga: New Moon. Per questo ruolo Lautner si aggiudica una nomination ai Razzie Awards 2009 per la peggior coppia sullo schermo , candidatura che l'attore condivide con i co-protagonisti Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart. Curiosità Taylor Lautner è alto 1.74 m. I suoi attori preferiti sono Tom Cruise, Denzel Washington, Brad Pitt e Matt Damon. É stato fidanzato con la cantante country-pop singer Taylor Swift. Da diversi mesi stanno circolando diverse voci circa l'orientamento sessuale di Taylor Lautner. Sul set di Breaking Dawn, l'attore Robert Pattinson sarebbe stato intervistato e alla domanda se Taylor Lautner fosse ancora fidanzato con Taylor Swift egli avrebbe risposto «''' No, penso che stia uscendo con uno del gruppo dei lupi. '''» Poi ha aggiunto che la nuova fiamma di Taylor sarebbe Elijah Wood, noto per aver interpretato Frodo Baggins nella trilogia cinematografica de Il Signore degli Anelli diretta da Peter Jackson. L'attore, dopo aver realizzato quanto appena aveva detto, ha cercato subito di sviare il discorso e non riuscendoci, ha cercato di riderci sopra, dichiarando: «''' Ovviamente è solo uno scherzo che facciamo tra di noi! '''» In realtà Taylor Lautner non ha mai dichiarato qualcosa del genere riguardo al collega, quindi se si tratta di un gioco come dice Robert, lui sarebbe l’unico a giocarci. Infatti, quando la notizia è arrivata alle orecchie di Taylor, egli avrebbe semplicemente risposto: «''' Io Gay? Chi lo ha detto? Che venga nella mia stanza stanotte così gli farò vedere chi è gay! '''» Comunque le affermazioni di Pattinson e la risposta alquanto equivoca di Lautner non dissipano i dubbi bensì ne fanno nascere di nuovi. Filmografia * Shadow Fury (2001) * The Nick & Jessica Variety Hour (2004) Film TV * Summerland (Summerland), nell'episodio "La prima volta" (2004) * The Bernie Mac Show, negli episodi "Being Bernie Mac" (2004) e "Bernie Mac Rope-a-Dope" (2003) * Tutto in famiglia (My Wife and Kids), nell'episodio "Riunione di classe" (2004) * Le nuove avventure di Scooby-Doo (What's New, Scooby-Doo?), negli episodi "A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown" (2005) (voce) e "Camp Comeoniwannascareya" (2005) (voce) * Le avventure di Sharkboy e Lavagirl in 3D (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D) (2005) * Duck Dodgers (Duck Dodgers), negli episodi "Good Duck Hunting / Consumption Overruled" (2005) e "A Lame Duck Mind" (2005) (voce) * Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom), negli episodi "Pirate Radio" (2005) (voce), "The Fenton Menace" (2005) (voce) e "The Fright Before Christmas" (2005) (voce) * Il ritorno della scatenata dozzina (Cheaper by the Dozen 2) (2005) * Love, Inc. (Love, Inc.), nell'episodio "Arrested Development" (2006) * He's a Bully, Charlie Brown (2006) Film TV (voce) * Twilight (Twilight) (2008) * My Own Worst Enemy (My Own Worst Enemy) (2008) Serie TV * The Twilight Saga: New Moon (New Moon) (2009) * Appuntamento con l'amore (Valentine's Day) (2010) * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (The Twilight Saga: Eclipse) (2010) * Field of Dreams 2: Lockout (2011) * Abduction - Riprenditi la tua vita (Abduction) (2011) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Parte 1 (The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1) (2011) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Parte 2 (The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2) (2012) Note Collegamenti esterni * Lautner, Taylor Lautner, Taylor Categoria:attori sexy